


Stiles can't get warm...

by tensh_iie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, More Fluff, One Shot, Stiles can't get warm, Stiles uses Derek as heater, Wolf Derek, poor fluff, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tensh_iie/pseuds/tensh_iie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's fall and Stiles' feels like it's winter already because he is freezing his sweet butt off. To top that...the heaters in his house are broken and he needs to search out for another source of warmth.</p><p>OR</p><p> </p><p>The one in which Stiles uses Derek to get warm when the heaters broke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles can't get warm...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second story in this fandom, just another fluffy one Shot. This idea is lodging in my mind for quiet some time now and I finally got it out. 
> 
> If you like it, please leave some feedback and tell me what you think. Thank you ;)

„God, I hate winter. I always hated winter.” Stiles whispered, his teeth clenched together while he rubbed both his hands up and down his upper arms. A poor attempt to stop the shivers from running down his spine.

“Dude, it's not even winter yet. It's fall. See...all the leaves and colors,” Scott huffed, who was walking besides Stiles as they headed home from school. Normally both of them wouldn't need to walk, but after a incident last week Stiles' wasn't allowed to drive his beloved Jeep and well Scott's dirt-bike was shattered. 

“It's not winter before there's snow or at least lower temperatures.” 

“Scott, we're living in California, there's almost no chance we're gonna get any snow – at all. So it's winter already because I'm freezing my sweet butt off. God...”

Carefully Stiles pulled his jacket closer around his body, the hood of his red hoodie tightly pressed against his neck so the cold wind couldn't sneak in. Ever since Stiles had been a kid he got cold easily. He used to have cold hands on a regular basis, which was also a reason why the young man preferred summer over everything.

“Can't you pass off some of you wolfie-warmth or something? I mean you're body temperature is over the roof. I know it... I snuggled with Isaac before, you know how he loves to cuddle and snuggle and well, Derek, of course. I mean just... give me something here.” Stiles whined, his whiskey colored eyes staring at his best friend pleadingly. 

“I can't do that, Stiles. I am a werewolf, not a fucking radiator.” Scott huffed again as they turned around the corner, heading for Stiles' home. Taking a breath in, the clean and cold air flooding his lungs. Scott loved fall, not like his friend. “I think you're having a visitor and I'm sure he can keep you warm enough.” he smirked when his sensitive senses picked up Derek's scent.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked, frowning as he looked from his house back towards his friend again. “I am not expecting any visitors and my dad is not home.” the brown-haired teen rambled as he kept walking alongside his friend.

“You'll see. I'm gonna head home now. See you later....and be safe.” Scott called as he crossed the road, falling into a light jog. 

“Wait... Scott.... What the... Scott...” Stiles called but before his friend decided to ignore him and soon he was around the corner and out of sight. Sighing Stiles pulled his coat closer to again before he went up the drive way of his home. The house he had grown up in and lived in together with his father now. 

Who the hell would enter his house and wait for him while no one was home? Yeah... of course. Who else.

 

Entering the house he closed the door behind himself, dropped his backpack by the door and slipped out of his shoes before he called, “Baby, I'm home.” He knew that Derek had heard him a long time ago, thanks to his sensitive wolf hearing, but Stiles enjoyed to tease him anyways.

“God, it's cold, even in here.” Stiles muttered as he went to turn on the heater in the living-room before he went to climb up the stairs. Derek hadn't answered his call, which made the young teen wonder what the Alpha was up to.

Derek and Stiles were dating for a few months now. Finally, as all their friends put it because apparently everyone knew they were interested in each other – except the two of them. But even after a few months it felt still foreign and strange for Stiles whenever he thought about Derek being his boyfriend.

The wolf was one of the best looking guys Stiles had ever laid his eyes on while he himself was a scrawny seventeen year old, nothing much to offer. Thankfully Derek's opinion about him wasn't the same. The older man adored Stiles, even though he would never admit that openly.

Smiling Stiles pushed the door to his bedroom open, stepping inside but halting to a stop immediately when he saw Derek, cuddled up under his blankets on his bed. His face was relaxed, no sign of the usual tense state that occupied Derek's body, especially his shoulder. Something he probably would never loose. The hair on his head was tousled and by the slow and regular breathing Stiles could tell that he was asleep for quiet some time by now. 

He probably came over to wait for Stiles, to surprise him – but, like a few times before, he had fallen asleep on Stiles' bed. Smiling Stiles closed the door behind himself, moved trough the room to find the heater lodged under his window to turn it on. He was still freezing, shivering even as he peeked out of the window and watched the wind blowing the fallen leaves over the ground, lifting them up into the air for a fast and quick dance. It was a beautiful sight to watch, but as Stiles turned back towards his bed he couldn't help but smile. Another beautiful being he liked to watch. 

Shaking his head he pulled off his pants and crawled into bed behind Derek. A low growl came from the other male, but Stiles knew that he didn't need to worry about it. Carefully he spooned Derek, pressed his own slender body against his boyfriends broad and muscled back. Getting comfortable he pressed his nose into Derek's soft, black hair, breathing in the natural scent sand, ash, wood and paper. Somehow...Derek always smelled like paper, like the pages of a new book. 

Stiles had always wondered about this scent, but by now he knew it probably was due the fact that Derek loved to read and did it whenever he had time. Sighing Stiles wiggled a little more before he was completely comfortable against his boyfriends body. He could feel the warmth radiating off Derek's body and he was glad about it, maybe he could help the young man to warm up a little.

Wrapping an arm around Derek's waist, Stiles sighed again before he let his body relax. He could feel the tension gliding off his body, his mind slowing down and all he was focused on was Derek and his warmth. Only a few minutes later and both of them were asleep, wrapped up against each other.

+++

When Stiles woke up again it was because someone was gently shaking him, a familiar voice calling his name.

“Stiles. Stiles.... baby, wake up. Hey...Stiles.”

Slowly said one opened his eyes, the world came back to him bit by bit as he realized it's been Derek who woke up him. Grunting he buried his nose into the pillow, “What?”

“Are you alright? You're shaking like crazy. Are you cold? Are you hurt... what is going on?” Derek asked, his voice having an almost panicked tone to it. 

That's all that it took and Stiles was wide awake, hit by the coolness wavering trough his room. Didn't he turn on the heater earlier? Why was he still freezing even though Derek was next to him? 

“I'm alright, d-don't w-worry. I'm just freezing. Been all day. Maybe I'm getting a cold or something.” Stiles whispered and immediately pulled the covers higher around himself. “Did you turn off the radiator?” 

“No. I woke up because you were shaking like a leave next to me, mumbling and your teeth were clattering even. Come here,” Derek offered and pulled Stiles closer to his body. He was still fully dressed in a violet henley and some dark blue jeans. A usual outfit, nothing too special. 

“Urgh.... I thought I get warm with you next to me. Warm me, Derek,” Stiles whined as he curled his body against the other mans side, pressing his face against his collar bone. “I'm glad you're here, by the way. You look so cute when you sleep.” he whispered as he tried to focus on Derek's body temperature, rather than the cold shivers that kept running trough his body. His nose and feet were freezing cold, as if he had been outside – barefoot.

“I wanted to surprise you and feel asleep,” Derek admitted, his voice calm and soothing now as he was sure that his boyfriend wasn't hurt in any kind of way. “It got me some sleeping cuddles with you though.” 

“You know I always like to cuddle...god, I'm still so freaking cold. I feel like coldness is running trough my veins, as if my body has turned off its own temperature. That can't be normal.”

“You are just sensitive, Stiles, that's all. You always has been and the wind outside is really mean and goes through skin and bones. You'll be fine.” Derek cooed and pressed a kiss into Stiles brown hair. 

 

Another fifteen minutes later Stiles was still freezing, shaking and shivering against Derek's. They had added another blanket, as well as a few more pillows but nothing seemed to help.

“W-What is t-this? Derek, I'm getting scared,” Stiles whispered, noting that the heater in his room hadn't started working either. 

“The heater seems to be broken. Your father will need to take a look. Sadly I have no idea about such things.” Derek said and wrapped his arms even closer around his lover, trying to keep him warm. 

“Seems so. We should go down stairs and run the fireplace and cuddle there. The fire will keep us both warm until my dad comes home in a bit,” Stiles suggested “You could do your wolf thing too, you know how much I love that, plus its super comfortable and soft and warm.” 

“Okay, but only because it's you and I don't want my boyfriend to turn into a icicle.” Derek said with a low groan before they crawled out of bed, gathered blankets and pillows to take them downstairs. Whiles Stiles prepared their little love-nest (a nickname Derek refused to even take into his mouth), said one took the change to call and inform Stiles' dad about the broken heater. 

 

When Sheriff Stilinski came home about two hours later he found the house silent. Frowning he recognized both Stiles' and Derek's shoes by the door, but no noise was heard. Soft warmth wavered from the living-room which made him frown even more. Didn't Derek say the heaters were broken?

Putting down his things in the kitchen he went into the next room only to find the fireplace running. The flames were peacefully licking around the wood, soft cracking noises fill the room. Stepping closer he found his son in a pile of blankets and pillows, peacefully sleeping. 

A soft smile crossed John Stilinski's face as he caught sight of the big black creature that was wrapped around Stiles' body. “Hey Derek,” he softly said and the creature immediately lifted his head, blue eyes meeting John's. “I'm gonna go and check the heater... so you don't have to...stay like that for too long.” he said and got a low growl as answer from the wolf.

 

Derek loved to shift into his wolf form, it made him feel closer to his inner nature, his wolf, but to use this form to keep Stiles warm and safe? That wasn't something he would ever admit to anyone. It was something between himself and Stiles. Something they used to share in privacy. Often Derek would shift into this form and just lay beside his boyfriend, his big heavy head rested on his thigh while Stiles combed his fingers trough his thick, black fur. Or he would use it to keep the other male warm, just like now.

Derek's ears twitched a little as he listened how John climbed down the stairs into the basement. Another low growl was heard before he shifted and rested his head back next to Stiles. The teenager was curled up against the huge, black wolf, his face buried into Derek's fur as he slept tightly. The blankets and pillows around them formed a real next, making them feel comfortable and safe. 

Closing his eyes, Derek gently pushed his muzzle against Stiles' hair, breathing in his scent before he closed his eyes again. He would enjoy every little second of this before they would wake up again and he had to change back into his human form. He loved to be wrapped around Stiles like this, to provide security for his mate. Security and warmth, because for the first time today... Stiles wasn't shivering anymore – something that made Derek rumble with contentment.


End file.
